Stolen
by SarahBelikova99
Summary: Captured, stolen, beaten, bruised and broken, Rose doesn't know how much more she can take before she breaks completely. She's been taken from her world and immersed into this new one she thought didn't exist. She's trying to find a way to escape because she knows she doesn't have long left. She knows it's futile but that's not stopping her. It's better to die trying right?
1. Chapter 1

Trees whipped past me, their branches leaving scrapes and scratches on my battered, blotchy, naked skin. It was pitch black and I stumbled over my own bare feet running as fast as my legs could carry me. They were weak and jelly-like from the lack of use in the past weeks. I don't remember how many. After the first few days I lost track.

I tripped on a rock, falling over. My stringy, oily hair falling in my face. I struggled to pick myself up and keep going. It was hardly any use really; here I was, broken and worn. So tired. I knew he would catch me because the moment I fell, all my chance for escaping diminished into nothing.

But I refused to go down without a fight. With whatever little strength I still possessed I ran on shaking legs. Red, warm liquid trickled down the side of my face and my forehead held a dull throbbing sort of pain. I must have hit my head on a rock.

I pumped my arms harder hoping they would make up for the movement my legs weren't producing. But after a few seconds they started to burn. Like the slow burn you feel when you hold your arms up for too long.

It felt like two large hundred pound cinder blocks were attached to each leg and I was slowly drugging them along. This was futile.

Too make things worse, the rain had started to fall. Large fat drops that plopped loudly when it hit a surface. The water mixed in with the ground made the perfect combination of mud. My feet were now coated in the stuff, and made it ten times harder to move.

I was dressed in only my underwear; they were all I had time to put on during the brief time lapse my captor wasn't around. The barely there coverings were thoroughly soaked through and made me shiver even more. Would I die of hypothermia? No, could that happen to a person during summer? Is it still summer? The last day I have seen any sign of life other than my captor was the last day of my junior year.

The pine needles the coniferous trees poked at my bluish purplish skin. Some of the bruises were fading into a dull yellowy colour. Some were now turning blue due to recent activity. My skin hurt whenever I touched it, poked and prodded it. My arms and legs were coated in finger print bruises.

I looked around me, whipping my head back and forth as much as I dared but still looking in front of me often enough that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. My legs finally giving out, I tripped over them falling to the ground. I was out in the open; there were no trees within crawling distance. My plan was to take some sort of cover within the protection of the trees and wait until my captor gave up looking for me.

The ideal objective would be to climb up a tree and hide within the needles. But that wasn't going to happen. Though I held onto my miniscule strip of hope. I looked up at the sky, hoping the stars would give me some sign. I had taken astronomy, if I could only look for the North Star. I had no idea how that would help me but maybe if I saw it, the sense of what to do would just wash over me.

I heard the sound of heavy boots approaching. I was still in the open. I knew who it was. I knew what he wanted. I knew what his plan for me was, or I thought I did. What I didn't know was how much longer of this I could take.

* * *

**So there's my new fanfiction. This is something that I just write in my free time, when I have writer's block from my other stories or frankly when I'm at school. **

**This is just going to be sort of a drabblish fiction**** so approximately 500-800 -I stress drabblish because I think 800 words are drabblish in accordance to how much i usually write- words each chapter and updates will not be regular but I hope you all can give this story a chance. So yeah...  
**

**I would really appreciate. I promise I will update at LEAST once every two weeks though.**

**Review and tell me how I did? If I get enough, the next update will be soon. Remember to review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding and my eyes were caked shut. They refused to open. I moaned out in pain and tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly. My whole being felt fuzzy like I had been drugged and the effects hadn't quite worn off.

I pried open my eyes and rubbed the drowsiness away. I was back in the same room I had been living- ugh more like dying- in for the past weeks until my failed attempt at escaping.

I groaned and sat up. The action nearly depleting me of all my strength. I pulled the covers off me wanting to go take a shower with what little energy I had. I hoped he had not taken the stool in the shower. It was for exactly these reasons that I had put one of those there. Days when I had virtually nothing left in me I would sit underneath the running water and hope to God I would be out of here soon.

Obviously that was never the case. On shaking legs I stood up and my stomach growled at the sudden movement. I had a cramp and it was from the lack of food that I refused to eat. Every day he would send Inna in with the most luxurious of foods, but I wouldn't touch a piece for fear that it was drugged. I would toss it down the toilet and flush it only surviving on water from the taps because I was almost a hundred percent that was clean.

Only would I act drugged when he came in and stared me down with those red eyes. It was freaky, like he was a vampire or something. Though he never tried to make a move on me. He would just sit down on the couch every day with his elbows on his thighs and chin in his hands, watching me, observing my every move.

And every day I would sit on the bed watching him back. I finally made it into the shower, but my legs gave out betraying me. I fell on the tiled floor with a loud thump that I was sure radiated through the whole floor.

I heard the door rip open but I didn't have it in me to see who it was. He gently picked me up off the floor and carried me in his arms to the bedroom. They were strong and muscular, the heat I desperately wanted for the past weeks radiating off him and into me.

"Stay with me Roza," he called out to me. His voice was velvety and deep, proving how much off a man he was. I opened my eyes weakly and lifted my head ten degrees to look at his face. I wasn't disappointed. His looks did wonders to my body. He gently placed me on the bed and I instantly missed the warmth of his big chest.

His hand came up and brushed the stray strands of hair behind me ear and I focused on his touch. His other hand slowly pulled up the covers until he tucked me in tightly. Just in these moments I had felt better than I had in weeks.

I slowly started to drift off, the last thing my eyes catching were those dark brown orbs like liquid chocolate.

* * *

**A/N- Ok this was wayyyyyyyyy more than two weeks and I apologize for that. But if you want the excuses and the speech I wrote them on my bio because I'm too lazy to type out one more after having to type two for my other two stories. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story and I as said previously this is just a drabble fic. Of course it's gonna have a plot and you can thank **roza m belicova** for that because if she didn't give me the idea I had no idea where this was going. **

**So thanks to you chica and go check out her stories. They really rock especially **Summer Romance ***wink wink nudge nudge***

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

He visited today. Those red eyes stared me down, making me shiver with disgust. He walked up to the edge of the bed where I sat against the headboard, my legs tucked up next to me. He trailed his ice cold fingers along the soft downy threads of the black and white comforter.

His fingers traced the threaded patterns until they were not even a couple milimeters away from my toes. Involuntarily I curled my toes and pulled my legs closer to me. I looked up at him hoping my face didn't betray the fear that I felt.

His blond hair radiated in the sunlight and his red eyes were dilated. Like he was hungry. He smiled at me and I snapped my head away burying my face in my neck. He stepped closer and I moved farther down the bed to the other side. He laughed.

I tucked myself into a smaller ball, if that was even possible. You know sometimes when fingers are close to you, you can feel it without them actually touching you? Like the tingle? Ya, that's what I felt right now.

His fingers were dangerously close to me and my own hand travelled underneath the comforter, conspicuously. I searched around until I felt the cool metal and wrapped my hand around the handle feeling it dig into my skin. I was pretty sure my knuckles were white.

I trembled as I felt his anatomy come in contact with mine. I raised the hand clutching the weapon to my side but not quite up so it was visible. I had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. I tried shying away from him but it was useless because his fingers cut into my skin, hard. I was sure I would have more bruises to add to my collection.

Quick as lightning, I raised the knife blade up and aimed it at his jugular. Too bad his hand intercepted mine. He laughed dark and deviously making me tremble more.

His hand met my cheek in a deafening crack and the slap radiated through my body. The pain was so much but I refused to cry and give him the satisfaction he wanted. Instead I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the metallically, rusty liquid that only could be identified as blood.

"Now you listen to me, I have been lenient with you but not anymore. Tomorrow I'll collect my payment. You've been nothing but a nuisance to me so far but no longer." His words held the threat and follow up and for the first time since I was here I honestly was pretty sure I was going to die.

He slapped me again, on the other cheek this time. "You understand me you little bloodwhore?" I stayed perfectly still and didn't open my mouth. That was the wrong move because another slap quickly followed. "I said, do you understand me?!"

I nodded furiously and managed to squeak out a hoarse "Yes." He smiled smugly and grabbed my chin, yanking my face up to meet his. I couldn't help the fat tear that rolled down my cheek, the saltiness of it making my skin only sting more. His read eyes stared me down and without a second doubt his lips met mine.

I couldn't respond. Hell I didn't even want to. I would rather die than kiss this. His lips pushed on mine and his tongue pryed my lips open, forcing access into my mouth. After a few seconds more of this he pulled away and grinned.

Disgusted by the smile playing over his lips, I gathered as much saliva as I could into my mouth and spit everything at him sniggering when it landed all over his face.

"Why you little-"

His words were cut off as the door opened, revealing the brown haired man from yesterday. He quickly turned away from me and faced the man who had opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to never interrupt when I'm with this little monster!" The brown haired man's face darkened upon hearing my captor's voice.

"Nathan wants to see you. It's urgent." He said sharply and coldly.

Turning around to face me, my captor said, "I'll be back for you tomorrow." And with that he left the room shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Can't helping myself, the tears started falling freely down my face and before falling out of consciousness I felt two familiar arms encase my body once more.

* * *

**There's the next chapter for Stolen, I wrote it in the couple minutes I had when I finished my math test a few days ago. Hope you like. Leave your answer in a REVIEW and tell me your thoughts, feelings and questions!**

**Updates for my other stories won't be for a few weeks since exam studying and exams have begun but for readers of It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan, expect another chapter in two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any VA material used, **roza m belicova** owns the idea and I own the plot! **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Today he was coming to collect his payment. The man with the stunning chocolate eyes and silk hair left early this morning promising to be back later this afternoon. As I sat twitching impatiently on the downy covers I couldn't help but anticipate what was going to happen.

The man with the red eyes, for I still didn't know his name, was hard to figure out but I knew one thing for sure. He wanted dominance and charge. I almost felt violated at the thought of what he was going to do because that is what he was surely going to do right?

The door opened with a creak and I jumped, filled with nerves and my stomach swirling with moths. I saw him before I heard him. Those same haunting, menacing red eyes stared me down like I was a deer and he was the cruel and vicious wolf. It reminded me a lot of Bambi.

I hated what he had done to me.

As he inched closer, I tried to put a brave face on even though I was freaking out on the inside. My whole being and soul cried out and my body could not do anything about it. It was like the two weren't in harmony with each other.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. "You ready for this?" he asked maleficently. When I didn't answer his fingers dug in harder, no doubt leaving bruises there tomorrow. But I refused to show any sign of acknowledgement. I kept my expression hard and hoped my eyes shone through resentment and anything close to that.

"Well aren't you a stubborn one?" His lips neared my neck and I fought the shivers of disgust that rolled over my skin. "You're going to taste just fine. Even better than I imagined; with your fiery temper, I'd have to say it would be a bit spicy."

What the hell is he talking about? My taste? This man was a total creep- wait no. pat the point of being a creep, he was way more.

I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt excruciating pain stab my neck at two different points and felt a tongue lapping over my skin. As a felt my hot blood trickle down my neck, I wondered how two regular human teeth could break through skin and what kind of nasty pedophile would take pleasure from drinking _blood. _

Then it hit me. A _vampire. _It explains the red eyes and the forever cold skin. I was going to be sick. A vampire was sucking my blood and I was too oblivious to fight him off.

It felt like the all-time high. The euphoria that came from time was even more pleasuring than sex. Or what I imagined it would be since I hadn't done it yet. The whole thing lasted a couple seconds and I felt myself being thrown back on the bed and watching the _vampire _from newly glazed over eyes.

I saw him wipe a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth and he smiled ominously, revealing those fangs that had only made an appearance this once from the whole time I've been here. Why wasn't I freaking out more than this? I mean a frickin' _vampire _had just sucked on my frickin' blood!

It probably didn't register yet, I mean I was still lost in that high. Involuntarily my mouth turned up in a lazed smile and my head lolled backwards, my dazed eyes rolling back into my head. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was the door closing and the lock clicking.

* * *

**OK here's the latest installment of Stolen. The plot kinda picks up here now. Sorry for it being so slow but this had to be the path for the story to correctly pan out. ****Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review telling me your favourite part, what you liked, what you didn't like, questions. I love hearing from you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns all VA material used and I have to thank **roza m belicova **for helping this story by giving me an idea!**

_For all those readers out there for The Notes of My Heart, expect an update sometime in the next week! There it'll be explained of my abscence. Thanks again and don't forget to review!  
_


End file.
